


my pleasure

by Faleon_Weatherbee



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Pirates of Leviathan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rope Bondage, Smut, garthy o'brien does the caring, garthy o'brien service switch or top, jack brakkow gets cared for, like very light, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleon_Weatherbee/pseuds/Faleon_Weatherbee
Summary: One of the many times we see how Garthy likes to care for people who need it & the person who needs to be cared for the most is Jack Brakkow.
Relationships: Jack Brakkow/Garthy O'Brien
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	my pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I am absoultely in love with this ratman & half-orc aasimar so I wrote this, it is set in a future where their relationship has become & has been intimate for a bit (I don't know if I'll make a series we just have to see if they destroy my life again.

This wasn't the first time Garthy led Jack to their private quarters & it probably wouldn't be the last. Jack was for a lack of better words  _ smitten _ & Garthy would be lying if they said their attraction & affection for the ratfolk man was only because of his impressive  _ physique _ . They were both drawn to each other -like moths to a flame or pirates to the sea- each having something the other  _ desperately _ needed. For Jack someone to care for him -past his dead crew & his new living one- & for Garthy someone to take care of. And take care of him they did. Having a place in The Gold Gardens prepared for him just in case he finally took them up on their offer.

Though despite all that Jack still found himself feeling out of place, but not unwelcome, in The Gold Gardens -despite the number of times he had been here- everything was just so open, so beautiful & so bright, most of all, Garthy, who would shine with a light almost blinding when they looked at Jack. Garthy looked especially bright today, their smile reaching their eyes as they watched Jack stutter out & fluster at their flirting returning with his  _ heartachingly awkward _ -but wholesome- compliments in return. Garthy opened the door ushering Jack through with a  _ lingering _ hand on his bicep. Garthy's room is as grand as the first time Jack saw it soft golden light from the various magical sigils softly illuminating the plush pillows, marble altars, the ornate dresser -which Jack knew held more than just clothes- & lastly in the center the large -& incredibly soft- bed inlaid into the marble floor adorned with rich black & gold sheets, large plush pillows & gauzy sparkling golden fabric hanging above the bed.

Jack stood in the room thoughts taking in again the gift given to him of all this beauty, this kindness & the gentle touch from soft tattooed hands; a gentle touch that he feels squeeze his bicep, a gentle touch that reaches up a cups the side of his face, as Gathy's sultry draw fills his ears.

" _ Darling _ , how far do you want tonight to go," using the hand cupping his face to bring Jack down to eye level.

"Further than just conversation, tonight."

"Alright,  _ my darling Jack _ ," Garthy places a quick peck onto Jack's nose, "is there anything you want in particular today?"

"I will take whatever you want to give me." Garthy moves the hand on Jack's bicep tracing slowly down his arm to his hand & guiding it until it sits at the edge of their harem pants. They watch as Jack breathes out sharply before slowly stroking the exposed skin of their body.

"Now,  _ lovey _ , you know I would give you  _ anything & everything _ you want -if in my power- so I want to know what do you want right  **_now_ ** ," pressing their body against Jack's and with deft fingers loosening the strings at the top of his shirt & placing a hand on his chest feeling the heavy heartbeats against their palm.

Jack presses his face into their shoulder taking in the rich smell of their perfume filling their senses with the scent of cloves, oranges, & something purely Garthy before mumbling against their warm skin. 

" _ Darling _ , I can't hear you when you mumble into my shoulder," Garthy says before pressing a series of quick kisses against the side of Jack's face & waiting for Jack to get comfortable enough to tell them.

Jack squeezes them tighter to his body mumbling something again before pulling his face back to whisper -& stutter- into Garthy's ear, "I w-was -ah- if you would want to that do -um- do the thing with the -uh- r-ropes again."

"Of course I want to,  _ darling _ , now go remove whatever clothes you want to & go make yourself comfy on the bed. I'll grab the stuff." Garthy moves over to the dresser opening one of the drawers pushing aside some of their other toys & materials before grabbing the lengths of black hemp rope & a jar of oil but forgoing some of the ivory strap-ons. Turning to the bed Garthy was able to take in all of Jack still awkward, still beautiful, still handsome. Strong muscles fully exposed as he shifts under their gaze.

"Your beautiful,  _ lovey _ ," Jack quickly looks down, hands fiddling in their lap, "now you remember our safe word, yes?" Jack gives a quick nod which is followed by a perfect raised eyebrow from Garthy.

"Bell" 

"Good  _ lovey _ , now I'm thinking of doing another arm binder like last time & maybe a chest harness if that's alright with you?"

"Y-yes that's good."

"Good," Garthy climbs on to the bed beside Jack, running their hands slowly down his body feeling the muscles tense before relaxing before running the rope against his fur. Garthy starts by wrapping the rope under Jack's pecs & starting the meditative process of wrapping the rope, knotting it, checking the tension & comfort of Jack. Working their way across his chest finishing & before taking Jack's wrist in their hands working on the double column tie on his wrist before making their way up into a diamond weave binder, enough to give the friction but still allow Jack to be comfortable. Getting toward the end of the tie, Garthy reaches up placing a soft lingering kiss on the side of Jack's face, that Jack leans into. Checking the ropes one more time by placing their fingers under the rope upon finding it satisfactory, Garthy moves in front of Jack. 

Garthy straddles Jack's lap running their hands slowly down his body, squeezing the muscles of Jack's biceps, leaning forward & whispering sweet nothings in Jack's ear. Jack relaxes into the touch & let's out groans of pleasure & little shorts gasps of breath. Moving their hands across his chest & grabbing the rope pulling Jack flush against their body & grinding down against him. The gasp of pleasure Jack let's out fills Garthy's ears as they grind down again, feeling Jack grow hard against them.

"G-Garthy ah I," Jack's voice breaks against the feeling of Garthy in his lap, wanting to reach out and touch but feeling the rope hold him still. Pressing his face into Garthy's neck breathing out in short gasps, heart beating hard in his chest & he wonders if Garthy can feel it beating against their chest.

"Yes,  _ darling _ ?" Garthy runs one of their hands up around Jack's neck pulling him further flush so they can whisper into their ear, "Is there something  **_more_ ** you want," Jack nods quickly as words fail him, "now  _ lovey _ you've got to use your words, & tell me what it is."

"You. I w-want you," Garthy grinds down against him again at his response.

" _ You already have me _ ." Placing their hand on his chest he slowly pushes Jack to lay flat on his back before standing again. Jack's eyes are on Garthy captivated as he watches as more green tattooed skin is exposed as Garthy slowly removes their heavy harem pants & then make their way back to the bed. Grabbing the bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount into both of their hands with one reach down their body slowly fingering themselves open while the other wraps around Jack's dick. 

"F-Fuck! Garthy," Jack groans out as he arches as best he can into the touch, letting out quick gasps of breath as Garthy's slick hand moves even faster over him twisting their hand at the top. Garthy removes their hand from themselves & moves back to straddle Jack, before slowly guiding Jack's dick into, causing both to let out deep groans from the back of their throats. 

"How are we going there,  _ lovey _ ?"

"G-god! Its so good"

"Not a god, only an aasimar, but thanks for the compliment.'' Garthy grinds down reaching one hand back to rest on Jack's giant thigh & the other to grab onto his harness to pull him into a quick & dirty kiss then letting him fall back down, before they lift themselves up only to slowly come back down. Jack whimpers at the pace, lifting his hips up to try & entice Garthy to go faster & harder only for Garthy to go slower & to grind down on him in retaliation.

"GARTHY -Aah- please." Jack arches up off the bed as Garthy reaches up to twist one of his nipples between their fingers.

"Please? What? You know I'll give you anything." Garthy says having stopped completely.

"p-please go faster."

"As you wish," and with that Garthy starts a maddening pace losing themselves a little as they ride Jack, groans, gasps, and the sound of their hips connecting fill the room. Until finally Garthy grabs the harness again pulling Jack all the way up & wrapping an arm around his neck as the shift in angle sends them both over the edge.

Breathes heavy as they both come down. Garthy getting off of Jack does a quick cleaning spell then moves behind him as they slowly undo the knots rubbing & massaging each freed part until all the ropes are gone. Laying back onto the bed they pull Jack down wrapping their arms around his shoulders & carding their hands through his fur as Jack wraps his arms across their torso giving quick kisses to the tattoos that lace their skin. Reaching over to the side of the bed they manage to just grab a container of water before offering it to Jack, who reluctantly stops his kisses to drink until Garthy makes a satisfied noise, & passes it back to Garthy who takes their own swig before putting it back & dimming the sigils until they are in almost complete darkness.

"Garthy."

"Yes,  _ my darling Jack _ ?"

"Thank you, for this & for caring."

" _ It is my absolute pleasure to care for you _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> these two came into my house & took over everything. so I would like to at I have no beta reader all mistakes are mine so sorry for any. also if you liked it I'm glad & if you didn't sorry you wasted time reading it. again I don't know if this will become a series but I just love them a lot.


End file.
